dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Korcari Wilds
} |name = Korcari Wilds |icon = Ico Forest.png |image = KorcariWildsConceptArt.jpg |px = 270px |caption= Korcari Wilds |terrain = Forest |location = South-Eastern Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Wolves, Darkspawn |characters = Dying Soldier, Morrigan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forests whose extent is not truly known. The Chasind Wilders, who live within, tell of a wasteland of snow and ice further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians. Most northerners believe little of what the Chasind have to say. The Wilds are also home to Flemeth, the legendary "Witch of the Wilds," and her daughter(s). Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, as well as any Chasind. A chasind mother was outraged upon finding her sons dead at the soldiers' blades - one of which she stabbed into her own heart. A great mist seeped forth from this mortal wound and spread throughout the Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever. Interesting Characters or Objects ) or leaves him to die, a small armor piece or weapon will drop. * Missionary Jogby (the son): the corpse of a missionary can be found at the edge of the water southwest of the entrance/exit. Searching the body yields a Letter to Jogby and starts the side quest The Missionary. * Missionary Rigby (the father): another corpse, this can be found atop a hill on the mid-east side of the map, near a locked chest amongst some ruins. Looting the body will unlock a codex entry and start the side quest Last Will and Testament. * The Wilds Flower needed for The Mabari Hound can be found in numerous locations throughout the area, all on mossy logs; the one closest to the entrance/exit is just past the Dying Soldier mentioned above. (If the Warden has not acquired the appropriate side quest, examining the flower prompts Daveth to mention that the Kennel Master is offering a reward for it). Once the Warden has picked one of these, they all cease to be "lootable" objects. * The blood needed for the Tainted Blood quest will drop frequently from Hurlocks and Genlocks alike. Although the quest only requires three vials, it is possible to end up with more; however, they are still simply Quest Items and serve no other purpose. Once three or more have been picked up, they will cease to drop. * At a campsite to the northwest is a chest containing Rigby's field journal. Taking it will unlock a codex entry and set in motion the quest Chasind Trail Signs, marking the first such Sign on the area map, just past the arches next to the campsite. Note that the quest might not appear in the party journal until all Signs have been tracked down. * In the same campsite (underneath the campfire) is a hidden cache which continues the Last Will and Testament side quest (see Missionary Rigby, above; the cache will not be visible or accessible until that quest has begun). (A note under Chasind Trail Signs charts a walkthrough for all three of the Jogby/Rigby side quests.) * Just past the bridge in the south end (which is heavily trapped on its south side) is the corpse of a soldier carrying a page from a book and a pouch. The ashes within the pouch can be used to summon a spirit at a small pile of rocks on a rise, east of the corpse. See A Pinch of Ashes for details. * In this region the party will encounter its first Hurlock emissary and Hurlock Alpha, and (optionally) a Shade and/or Alpha Wolf. * Alistair and the recruits will eventually (in the eastern half of the map) reach a ruined tower where they find The Grey Wardens' Cache. Examining this starts the cutscene which introduces Morrigan, who (after a dialogue which includes the option of remaining in the area before accepting her offer) will bring the party to Flemeth's Hut, where another cutscene advances the plot. Notes * Once the cutscene with Morrigan and Flemeth is over, it is still possible to return to the Wilds to complete unfinished quests, but only before the Joining ritual is done. After the Joining, the Korcari Wilds become inaccessible. }} Items Plot Items: Codex Entries: (with addenda for the Alpha and Emissary) Plants: Other: Chasind Cache: Enemies * Wolf (Animal, Normal) * Alpha Wolf (Animal, Elite) * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock archer (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock rogue (Darkspawn, Normal) - uses stealth * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock archer (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Elite) * Hurlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) * Gazarath (Shade, Boss) - see A Pinch of Ashes Containers Near wolves vs. darkspawn area * (Darkpawn, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic Armor, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) Western camp * (Barbarian, Normal) - contains Mud Idol and Rigby's Field Journal * (Generic, Critter) Quest-related * (Ferelden, Elite) - contains Chasind Flatblade and a letter * (see above) Involvement (side quest) (side quest) (side quest) (side quest) (mini-quest) Exits (guided by Morrigan only) See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category: Locations Category:Ferelden